The present invention relates to an electrical connector. More specifically, the present invention relates to a plug type connector to be provided in an end portion of a cable.
In a cellular phone, a PDA, and other portable electronic devices, an electrical connector (plug connector) provided in an end portion of a cable may be fitted into a connector (receptacle connector) of an electronic device for transmitting a signal or recharging. The electrical connector may be provided with a locking mechanism for reliably fitting to the connector, thereby avoiding being inadvertently unplugged from the connector of the electronic device. Further, the electrical connector may be plugged and unplugged several tens of thousands of times, and thereby required to have a reliable locking mechanism to maintain a locking force.
A connector with a locking mechanism has been disclosed in Patent Reference 1. The electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference 1 is provided with a U-shape elastic metal member as a locking piece. The elastic member includes an elastic arm portion having an engaging portion to engage with an engaged portion of a mating connector; a fixing portion to press to fix to a housing; and a bent portion to connect the elastic arm portion and the fixing portion.
When the electrical connector and the mating connector are fitted, the electrical connector and the mating connector are locked through an elastic displacement of the elastic arm portion. When the electrical connector is unplugged from the mating connector, an operating portion of the electrical connector is operated to deform the elastic arm portion along a displacement direction with respect to the elastic arm portion, so that the engaging portion is disconnected from the engaged portion.
In the electrical connector described above, it is necessary to operate the operating portion to disconnect the electrical connector from the mating connector. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the electrical connector from being unplugged inadvertently from the mating connector. Further, the locking mechanism is reliable since no excessive deformation force is imposed on the elastic member.
In Patent Reference 2, a connector with a simplified locking mechanism is disclosed. The connector may be unplugged without operating an operating portion. A pair of locking pieces of the connector is provided on both ends of a connection terminal thereof to press to fit into a housing. In the connector, a distal of an arm portion engages with an engaged portion of the mating connector to function as a locking mechanism. When the connector is unplugged, the locking pieces are displaced to unlock.    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3109417    Patent Reference 2: Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3108062
In Patent Reference 1, the connector is reliable when fitted. However, it is necessary to operate the operation portion to impose the unlocking force in the displacement direction with respect to the U-shape elastic member to unlock. Accordingly, it is necessary to increase a size of the connector in a height direction thereof (displacement direction), thereby making it difficult to reduce a size of the connector to meet a recent trend.
Further, when an excessive stress is imposed on the connector in a pull-out direction, the connector may be damaged. For example, when a cable is pulled from the connector in a fitted state, the connector may be damaged.
In the connector disclosed in Patent Reference 2, the arm portion of the locking piece is displaced through repeated plug and unplug actions, thereby generating a stress to rotate the locking pieces to a displacement direction upon every displacement of the arm portion. Accordingly, it is difficult to securely fix the locking pieces to the housing. As a result, the locking pieces fixed to the housing may come off the housing over time, so that the locking pieces are not held in the housing tightly when the connector is plugged or unplugged, thereby decreasing a locking strength and deteriorating reliable lock.
Further, when the outside cover is formed, a resin may flow into and be solidified in a space between the locking pieces and the housing. Accordingly, when the locking pieces are displaced, the resin becomes an obstacle and changes spring function, thereby deteriorating reliable lock.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a small connector with a reliable lock. Another object of the present invention is to provide a connector in which a resin does not flow into a locking piece area when an outside cover is formed of the resin.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.